Amelias Turn
by cembria
Summary: *Prequel story to making it All Worth it* This is the story of the night Amelia was turned.


**POV**

"Alex, I swear to the Goddess, if you are anymore like your father I may have to stake you," I said, as I was struggling to get him snapped into his baby seat so I can drive him to his parents. Don't get me wrong, I love babysitting for them and Sookie and Eric needed this vacation, but after 3 days of his baby hulk strength, I'm more than ready to give him back and have a hysterectomy.

Some people were made to be Mothers; I, on the other hand, was made to be the cool Aunt. That's why Pam and I work out… there are no expectations of my breeding… Tray never got that. I honestly thought I would be off the hook with him because he would need to bread a Were, but he had to spoil what we had by wanting babies with me also. Oh well, what's done is done now. I'm very happy with Pam, anyway. In fact, I am moving into her house this week.

"Alex, let me buckle you… and do not rip the straps again! This is the last spare car seat." He looked at me with his giant blue eyes and his tiny whips of blond hair falling on his face. I swear I could see the wheels turning in his head before he put his hands by his sides and allowed me to strap him in.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I got into the front seat and started the engine. I was adjusting my mirrors when I saw him trying to make a stealthy escape.

"Don't even think about it, you little shit," I said, as I whipped around to catch him in the act. He looked like he was trying to act innocent, but I saw right through it. I did, however, have to laugh when he cocked his little baby eyebrow and shrugged just like his Dad. Sometimes I think those two spend too much time together. I can say a lot about Eric, but above it all he is a great Dad. He takes Alex everywhere with him.

It was a sight to see a 1,000+ year old vampire giving an infant a bottle in the middle of a summit. It was even better to see him beaming with pride when the other vamps were oooing and ahhing over him, asking if they could hold him. Alex will never have a shortage of adoring fans… I even know of a few female vamps counting down the days until he turns 18. I think Sookie is the only Mother on the planet who has to worry about her friends and collogues eating her baby. I had a sudden thought as I pulled away from the house, '_A dingo ate my baby!'_ Haha! I chuckled at that and imagined Sookie screaming, '_A vamper ate my baby!' _I crack myself up.

I was chugging along down the street when I had the weirdest feeling, but I looked back in the mirror at Alex who was chewing happily on his little blond vampire stuffed animal. (I wonder who that was meant to resemble.) I turned back to the road and noticed that it was unusually empty. In fact, I didn't remember all of this construction being here this morning… Also, wouldn't Jason have said something if the main drag in Shreveport was being ripped up? That just seems like something he would have talked about.

I continued to be on high alert, taking in my surroundings when I noticed one big thing missing other than other cars… construction equipment and workers. I know it's late, but it looks like nothing is being done. It actually looks like someone just set up cones.

I am starting to feel like something is very, very wrong so I start to look for an escape. I turn to look at Alex, who now looks as nervous as I am, clutching his toy to his chest and looking around. Now that I can see his vampire instincts going full speed, I know I need to find a way out. I start to desperately look around for a place to turn off and get out.

I start chanting a protection spell, but am halted when I see head lights speeding up behind us. I hit the gas to try and get away, but I notice a red light coming up. I try to go through, but I can see a truck coming from the other direction. Knowing this won't end well, I make the decision to save Alex. I have lived a good life and at least I can die for someone worth dying for.

With a tear in my eye, I undo my seat belt, abandoning the front seat to grip onto Alex's car seat, covering him with my body… this whole thing reeks of the Fellowship. I can just hope that Pam will feel my fear and save Alex.

I press my face into his and whisper, "I'm sorry. I love you… tell your Mommy and Daddy I love them too." As if he knew, he pressed a sloppy baby kiss on my cheek. Just then, I felt the car slam into us from behind, shoving us into the intersection… then I felt it, the truck slammed into the side of the car and I felt a sharp pain that immediately dulled.

My world was getting blurry. I felt so warm and cold at the same time that I just knew I was dying. I could hear Alex crying, but I was unable to move or speak to try to console him. His little hand was smacking against my cheek, but I couldn't respond. I heard a thud and the sound of metal ripping. And I thought, '_Oh thank God, Pam and Eric… Save Alex!'_

I heard a wail and I knew it was Pam. I was heartbroken that I would be leaving her. What a shitty time to realize that you love someone, but that was it for me, I love Pam… or loved I guess would be a better term to use now. I felt myself being moved, but I couldn't muster the strength to open my eyes so I listened to the conversation happening around me.

"Eric, I can't lose her. I love her." Well, at least I can die knowing she loves me too.

"She still has a spark… you can turn her. I think you would make a fine maker." I really hadn't thought about being turned, but I do love Pam and I'm not getting any younger.

"What if she rises and resents me?" Resent her? For what, giving me the gift of her love and eternal life? Unlikely.

"If you love her, keep her forever." Well thanks Eric, talk about me like your putting me in a Tupperware to keep me fresh.

"Okay, I'm going to do it. Call Sookie and have her dig a hole."

"I will, but hurry her spark is fading." I felt a sharp sting on my neck and I was enveloped in love and warmth as my whole world faded away.

_**3 DAYS LATER…. UNDER SOOKIE'S ROSE BUSHES**_

I'm thirsty…

It's dark…

Where am I?...

Is that fucking dirt on my Prada!

I felt arms tighten around me and was instantly calmed… I was being lifted out of whatever dirty hole I was in. When I broached the surface, the first thing I did was brush the dirt off of my shoes. Then, I noticed that I could actually see each individual grain of dirt on my heels. When I looked up, I saw Pam, Sookie and Eric, who was holding Alex, silently snickering before Pam spoke.

"Eric, you owe me $10,000. I told you the first thing she would do is try to salvage her shoes." I looked between them confused when I remembered a flash of something… an accident maybe?

"Am I a vampire?" I asked, staring Sookie down like a steak. I noticed her take a step behind Eric.

"Yes, you saved Alex's life in an attack from the Fellowship, but we were too late for my blood to help you. Do you hate me? I just couldn't lose you," Pam said with a red tear streaking her face.

"Why would I be mad? I am going to be young and beautiful forever! Can I have someone to drink because Sookie is looking way tastier than she should?"

Pam laughed and brought over a sexy red head and said, "This is your first course. Her name is Rita… very tasty." Pam walked me through the basics of how to feed and I finally had my first taste of blood. Oh, it was fucking delicious! I should have had Pam turn me years ago!


End file.
